


I'm so numb and I can't stop shaking

by ObamasCeilingFan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Calum, M/M, Smut, Teacher!Michael, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Michael, Underage Sex, malum, malum smut, older!michael, student!calum, underage!calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObamasCeilingFan/pseuds/ObamasCeilingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is one of Michael's best students, and his teacher thinks he deserves an award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so numb and I can't stop shaking

if you had said to calum at the beginning of the year that he would be screwing his history teacher, he'd have slapped you across the face for even  _suggesting_ such an inappropriate thing. but, here he is, four months into school, snogging his teacher against the white board. who could blame him though? mr.clifford was an absolute  **god,** with his bleach blonde hair that calum just wanted to lace his fingers through, tattoos that went under his tight button up shirt that calum wanted to just tear off his body. everything about his teacher was absolutely stunning.

on the other hand, if you were to tell michael that he'd be sneaking around with the cute brunette who sat at the front of the class, he wouldn't have been surprised. as soon as he set his eyes on the tan boy who was always first to raise his hand when a question was asked, he wanted him.

 

so, here the two were, calum's legs tightly wrapped around michael's waist, michael's hands gripping at the maori's bum, roughly pressing the boy's back against the clean board. michael pulled his lips away from the 17 year-old's and began nipping at the tan skin on his neck. calum let out a strangled whimper, his hands gripping the material of his teacher's shirt, "you're so good for me baby, so responsive." michael whispered, biting the skin under the boy's each and sucking at it. the younger let out a high pitched moan, "of course, always a good boy for you."

the older moaned at the boys words, grinding his hips up against the boy's bum, "that's right, my good boy." he stated, before connecting their lips again. the student pulled away, his brown eyes staring deep into green. "good boys get rewarded, right?"

 

* * *

 

 

calum's hands gripped at the edge of the dark wooden desk tightly, his eyes screwed shut as his teacher roughly fucked into him from behind. both men were slightly sweating, calum's hair hanging in front of his eyes and michael's hands gripping so tightly onto the younger's hips that he was sure there would be bruises the next day. his movements were fast as he pulled out and slammed himself back into the boy. calum let out a loud moan, feeling michael hit his sweet spot. "you like that baby boy? like me wrecking you on my desk?" 

calum only moaned in response, pushing himself back against the older's length, because  _fuck yes_ did he like it. he loved how rough michael was with him, how he'd mutter filthy words to the boy, the fact that tomorrow students will see this desk and not know what had be done on it only hours before. he was on cloud nine, as michael picked up the pace, slamming into his prostate over and over again. "sir, i'm close." he whimpered, gripping the desk tighter causing his knuckles to start turning white.

michael smirked, "hold on for a little longer baby boy, want you to cum when i say. think you can do that?" he questioned. the younger hesitantly nodded, and the older continued his pace, listening to the boy beneath him let out short pants and strangled whimpers, feeling himself get close to his high. "alright baby, cum for me." he whispered, and calum released all over the desk, clenching around the older bringing him to his release as well.

 

* * *

 

 

after a few minutes of calum laying on the desk, regaining his breath, he eventually sat up and winced at the feeling in his lower back. his teacher chuckled deeply, picking up the clothing items from the floor. "did you enjoy your reward?" the younger looked up, a smirk pulling at the edge of his mouth, "i'm not sure, how about another round just to refresh my memory?"

**Author's Note:**

> lol my one shots are shit, but i mean my wattpad stories aren't as bad


End file.
